IoT (Internet of Things) devices such as sensors, smart appliances and even shoes are burdening networks along with conventional devices such as smart phones and tablet computing devices.
Under the IPv6 protocols, router solicitations are sent by a station for gaining configuration information to join a network. This allows networks to profile the stations and apply policies for network control. These stations can be BYOD (bring your own device) stations, such as a personal smartphone, that are not controlled by an entity or organization, as are the company computers and terminals which are known to and controlled by the network.
However, in some circumstances, IPv6 does not provide the necessary information for providing BYOD stations.
What is needed is a robust technique to profile stations in an IPv6 Wi-Fi network.